customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:MCGPY, the duke
Welcome Re:Chat I'm going to need more than a day's notice if you want to spontaneously talk to me on chat since I'm actually going to be very busy tomorrow. I'm not even fully active on this wiki anymore and I don't chat here. It'll have to be somewhere else. As far as I'm concerned, there's no real reason for us to talk, but I'm willing to hear you out. If you pick a different time I will try to show up. Wednesday morning of Christmas Eve. Well I'm available right now if this is an important matter. Additionally, please end your messages with ~~~~ to generate a signature so I know who it talking to me without having to check the page history. Raptor Lol, that's great! :D [[User:Starscream7|'Lord Starscream']] 00:23, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Custom Hero Factory Wiki has a rule stating that business on other wikis should not be discussed. If you have problems with other users, resolve it elsewhere. I will consider a 48-hour ban the next time I see you break this rule. [[user:ChineseLegolas|'Bobinson']] ~''God bless the Hunter bandwagon.'' Re:Encountage Wiki Yeah, that's not going to happen. If it's urgent business then you can discuss it with me through Wiki messaging. I'm not in the habit of going on foreign Wiki chats to discuss potentially delicate subjects, nor am I aware of an issue concerning your site. I don't see what this has to do with CHFW, nor do I involve myself in inter-wiki situations. If you have a problem that demands urgent attention then I advise you to contact me elsewhere, or a staff member of the wiki you are concerned for. I read it. Not impressed by this situation literally a day after your ban was lifted, but I will reply to it shortly. Yep. Unblocked you yesterday. You apologized, and the staff voted unanimously in favor of shortening your ban when I revealed the chat log. Took a few days to get the votes in, but you're basically free to edit at the moment, provided you abide by the site rules and don't get involved in further disruption. Your main account, MCGPY the duke, was unbanned. Not the one with a comma. If you sign into that account you shouldn't have a problem. I hate to break it to you, but I think you should talk a bit more time planning out the story and restarting. First thing's first. Your title also need to be capitalized, and I'm not sure why there is a comma there. Next, you do NOT write as if you were in a chatroom. Bob: "Hello!" Sally: "Hey Bob!" This is a HUGE no. Unless this a very short story (500 words), you absolutely cannot write like this, and certainly not in real life either. Furthermore, "incoming" is one word. Cruser is "cruiser". Lastly, it is very unprofessional to spam exclamation marks in a story, or to use a question mark and an exclamation mark at the same time to convey surprise. Just use one "!", it is enough. 'Talk | Stories | ''Bionicle: CCG ' Fine. Not too much going on. 'Talk | Stories | Bionicle: CCG ' Bob? Like BTD? Yeah, he's a guy. 'Talk | Stories | Bionicle: CCG ' His name is Tom, he has an ex-girlfriend. That is all I know. Maybe he got hacked, maybe he's lying to you. 'Talk | Stories | Bionicle: CCG '''